


Vision

by Drakstym



Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Papa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: ¿Sabes?  mucha gente considera a Tony Stark como su padre. Los chicos y chicas que han conocido a Tony Stark, con los años, acciones y cuidados se han dado cuenta del papel tan importante que cumple en sus vidas y corazones.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Vision
Series: Papá (Tony Stark) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698835
Kudos: 4





	Vision

_Visión ama 3000 a Tony Stark, su Papá_

Desde el momento en que estaba siendo creado por la Doctora Cho y Ultron, desde el primer momento él ya estaba consiente, y jamás había considerado algo bueno para su ser a Ultron.

En cambio en manos de Tony, Bruce y el Rayo de Thor, se sentía bien. Por supuesto habían muchos factores que lo hicieron "nacer". Pero había una cosa en particular, tenia esa especie de afecto particular hacia Tony, y, al principio pensó que era por tener el subconsciente de J.A.R.V.I.S. que a su vez estaba hecha a la semejanza de Edwin Jarvis.

Pero pronto comprendió que no era así, comprendió que era por todo lo que había visto sobre el. Y aunque muchas personas (incluidos los propios vengadores, y Wanda, su pareja) hablaran mal de el; más por lo de Ultron y Sokovia. Visión podía entenderlo ¿Quién no quisiera poder proteger al planeta? además, nadie es perfecto, son humanos y estos suelen cometer errores.

Lo que diferenciaba a Tony, es que se levantaba, aprendía de sus errores y cambiaba.

Jamas cuestiono a Visión como J.A.R.V.I.S., siempre dándole su propia consciencia como Visión, le enseñaba sobre "cosas humanas" como dichos, expresiones, no tomarse todo tan literal. Lo llevaba a diferentes lugares junto a Wanda (que también aprendía sobre el mundo) les daba acceso especial a la biblioteca; siempre con nuevos libros para su conocimiento, salían a hacer actividades recreativas. Incluso compró montones de libros cuando le dijo que quería aprender a cocinar junto a la bruja. Y si él no podía estar presente Dum-E se encargaba de la seguridad contra incendios.

Después de la Civil War, Vision sabia que Tony sabia donde se encontraba cada uno de los fugitivos, e incluso fue quien le animo a volver a ver a la bruja, a pesar de que estaba con sentimientos encontrados hacia la chica por haber cuestionado a Tony, cuando este solo quería protegerla.

Y antes de morir, que era algo inevitable en la situación en la que se encontraba, solo se lamento no haberlo podido haberlo visto una vez mas; prepararle un café, hablar sobre mecánica, preguntarle cosas de humanos, salir a conocer cosas...se lamentaba haber perdido su utopía junto a Tony, Wanda, incluso los fugitivos. Esas tardes en las que todos probaban el nuevo platillo que el androide y la bruja habían aprendido a hacer o a mejorar.

Por que, ¿sabes? Vision considera a Tony un padre, por todo lo que le enseño, por qué lo guio, porqué no lo abandono, porqué lo crio, porqué se preocupaba por el antes que por si mismo, porqué le enseño el mundo, porqué le dio una oportunidad de vida y no lo destruyo. Y por eso; su ultimo pensamiento, con la mano de Thanos en su cuello y la otra acercándose peligrosamente a la gema; viendo a Wanda, su mas grande amor romántico, fue que había tenido un gran papá y que desearía que eso no hubiese acabado asi, deseaba hacer mucho mas junto a él, se lamento abandonarlos, y dejarlos solos.

_ "Lo lamento, Wanda, Papá" _


End file.
